Gillette, Immortal
by Erin Land
Summary: LotRPotC Crossover, kinda. Gillette centered. The Dauntless is 'comondeered' and Gillette falls in love with one of the 'pirates'. One shot. Complete. Reviews appreciated. R for language and sexual situations.


_LotR/PotC characters not mine, Erin is mine. I make no profit from this, so don't sue. Yes this is a slight Mary Sue. Don't cringe, I like Mary Sues, if they're interesting. This is an AU of my 'Naught But A Dream' series Posted in my 'Greatest Journal account._

_enjoy._

* * *

She was the spring to my eternal summer. She laughs when I tell her that. Says that I am a romantic. Why she picked me, I don't know. She tells me because, and her exact words are 'You're so Fuckin' FUNNY!'

I don't quite know what she means by that. Some of the things she laughs at, I don't intend to be funny at all. But she immediately caught my eye, of course I was tied up at the time, looking at each one of our captors and there she was, in some type of form fitting breeches and heels. Really high heels. She calls them idiot stoppers; how she walks in them I don't know. Some how, my mind wandered into little fantasies of her spreading her lovely legs for me. I didn't even realize that she stopped right in front of me and stared. She laughed when I looked up at her, startled. I blushed and she stopped and just stared with a look on her face, I don't know what that look is, but now a days it is followed by intense love making.

Forgive me, I've been rude and not introduced myself. I am Lt. Andrew Gillette of Her Majesty's Royal Navy. Well, I WAS a lieutenant. If I ever return I'd be hanged for desertion. I think.

Where was I? Ah, yes. How they were able to capture the entire ship without a single injury was a mystery. One that we were grateful for, well, one Commodore Norrington was grateful for. I don't know how he could have forgiven the spoilt brat in the first place. I'm speaking of the now Mrs. Elizabeth Turner. Of course the boy was there with her. They had the gall of asking him for passage to London for their Honeymoon. Yes, I wished her harm. So I was satisfied when our beautiful captor took a look at Elizabeth and hissed, literally hissed and made a cross with her fingers. Elizabeth looked stricken that someone would do something like that to her. The 'gentlemen' captors laughed at what the mystery woman said. I don't know what she said, she still won't tell me. 'You don't need to know, Andrew, really.'

They had separated the 'leaders' from the crew. She knew who was who. Later, she told me that they had been observing the ship for some time, waiting for the right moment to 'hitch a ride'. Their ship had sunk, she told me blushingly. I think she had something to do with it, the way the rest were always shooing her away from steerage. She'd pout and stomp her foot and cross her arms across her attractively ample chest. She'd always stomp past us and glower at whoever told her no. Usually it was the big blond man. Or one of the dark haired ones, there were only two but they are identical twins and I can't tell one from the other. It had been that way for the first week. They returned to the sight of the ship wreck and retrieved what was left. Bows and arrows were salvaged, and a large crate and one trunk. She was especially happy with the crate. I stared at her hind end when she bounced on the balls of her feet, as I'm sure the rest of the healthy male crew did. I even spied James having a look. He tried to communicate with them; they just ignored what was said. She later told me it was because they didn't understand him. He tried with her repeatedly until he got her attention at last.

"I demand that you release us, this is an act of Piracy and will not be tolerated. If you release us now, I promise that you and your companions will only be jailed for the rest of your lives instead of hanged."

She stared at him for a moment and gave a most unladylike snort, followed by laughter. She walked away, still laughing. James was quite put out. It would have been more effective, I feel, if he were at least standing. We were tied and sitting on the deck while they worked the ship. I was amazed, where were, at the most, 18 people working the Dauntless, it took 3 dozen, at minimum to work the ship and these people were doing it with no trouble at all.

She took to sitting near us and listening to our conversations, they were not stopping us from communicating with each other. The Turner boy had the audacity to call her a whore. She simply said something in that beautiful language of theirs and the rest of her companions laughed. 'I only asked him if he was castrated long ago or if it was recent. Honestly.' I think he was still smarting from the time she stomped on his foot with that heel of hers. I'm sure it hurt. Then again, he shouldn't have tried to take her as a hostage and tried to get them to surrender. That plan was a little dodgy at best.

She still sat near us, but her attention had gone to me and James. She confessed to me that she was developing an attraction to James but for some reason she couldn't just ignore me. She compared it to a moth to a flame, and I was that flame. She seemed to have made a decision and called out to some one and the large blond one came. She pointed to me. To be honest I was scared, they have not been violent, well the men haven't, but she's got a mean streak to her. He grabbed me and hauled me up, and started shoving me to the captain's quarters, which she'd claimed. She yelled at him and he stopped shoving and let me walk there under my own power and pace.

She came in after us and shut the doors behind her and locked them. I was extremely frightened when he brought out that large dagger. I thought I would become an offering to their heathen gods. She laughed when I told her this later. 'They don't like human sacrifices, they'd rather you write a song about them.' He cut my binding and began to undress me, with her looking on with an intense look of interest on her face. I thought that he would do something to me before I realized that he was undressing me for her. I was getting weak in the knees by the look of pure longing she was giving me when he finally took off the final layer of my shirts; he was decent enough to leave me my pants and shoes. He pushed me toward the large bed and I noticed the woven strips of fabric tied to the posts.

I was pushed down and my hands tied quickly by him while she removed my shoes and tied my legs. When they finished he left and she locked the door behind him. She took off her shirt and those impossible shoes and breeches as she walked back to me, she was standing by the bed in some lacy under clothes. I couldn't help but stare at those amazing breasts; it was making me aroused just by looking at her. She climbed on the bed with me and scooted herself so that I was in her lap, she used her own body for me to lean against and her bare smooth legs were bent on each side of me. She ran her fingers from the back of my head to the front, taking off the white wig and she gasped in surprise. She continued to run her fingers thru my Red hair, moaning in pleasure when she did. I was getting an erection because of the sounds she was making.

Her hands moved to the back of my neck and I hissed in pain, having gotten a sun burn there. She squeaked in dismay and reached for a small jar next to the bed and put what ever was in it on my neck and the pain disappeared. I sighed as she worked it in and moved to my shoulders and back. I simply melted into her touch. Her hands moved to my bare chest and wandered, stopping at wounds and investigated gently with inquisitive fingers. Her hands moved up and lightly ran over my neck, making me lean my head back onto her shoulder, I looked at her and she looked back at me, touching my face with the back of her soft hand. She spoke to me then, surprising me and making me wonder at her odd accent.

"You are so pale. After all this time in this part of the world, you should have a tan."

"I don't tan, I burn." I said to her, blushing. She smiled and had that look in her eyes. She lowered her head to mine and gave me a gentle kiss, and I was lost. I knew that no matter what happened, I would always compare other women to her. I opened my mouth slightly to encourage her kiss, she slipped her tongue in and flicked it against mine, I sucked on it, opening my mouth more, wanting more, wanting her. She deepened the kiss, coaxing me to stick my tongue into her mouth and she did the same to me. She broke the kiss, it took me a moment to realize I was panting. She stared down at my chest and I followed her gaze, I had turned a light pink and beyond my chest my erect penis was trying to tear a hole through my pants.

She slid out from behind me and let me settle on the fluffy pillows before she started to kiss me once more. I understand being tied in case I was a reluctant lover, but I wasn't. I wanted her to reach up and untie my arms so I could touch her the way she was touching me. But I hesitated; she was enjoying this, enjoying me. I was enjoying it as well, so I wasn't about to have to interrupt her. She trailed small kissed down my chest, stopping to tease my nipples. I had no idea that they would be that sensitive to her touch. She continued down my belly and worked the buttons of my pants and pulled them down my hips a little way and my erection came out to greet her. I swear that thing has a mind of its own.

She looks up at me and then without a protest she sinks it into her mouth and I groan out loud. None of the ladies I've courted had ever been interested in this. I feel her tongue tickle the underside, then press harder against it, and bob her head up and down. I spend quickly, and I blush, ashamed at not taking all that long. I expect her to be disgusted; I had not been able to warn her I was close to completion. But she does the one thing that I never thought a woman would do. She swallowed it. I lay there stunned, watching her give me a little grin.

Someone pounded on the door, then shouted in their language. She called back and then started to pull up my pants and re-button them.

"What is happening?" I was panicking. I wanted to kiss her some more.

"It is raining and they want to put the officers in here. I don't think you wish to expose yourself to them, do you?" she was damn sensible.

She got her clothes back on and let them in. They gasped when they saw me tied to the bed. She moved and sat in the window seat and picked up a book that was there. The door was quickly closed and the two dark haired ones stayed with them.

"Are you alright, Andrew?" James asked me.

"Just a little shaken, that's all." I replied. It was true, in a way.

"We'll get you out." Turner said, reaching out to untie me. How did HE get loose?

There was a click heard and all turned to see her point a pistol right at him. She shook her head at him. He stepped back and one of the dark haired ones retied him. She put the pistol away and picked up her book again. She told me later that she was worried that she scared me off her. I told her: 'The little imbecile needed a smack. Pointing a pistol at him and not firing it was a bit disappointing.' She hit my arm for that remark.

She muttered something under her breath to him and the two guards begin to laugh. She gave them a little smirk then said something that had the two stop dead. She chuckled at their glares. She went back to the book for a few minutes before slamming it shut, startling everyone in the room, including me. She said something and one of the twins responded. She didn't like what he said because she threw the book at him, hitting him in the stomach. She grabbed an apple next and hurled it at the other one, hitting him in the shoulder. He looked confused and asked her something, her answer had him frowning.

She stormed out and didn't return until the rain stopped and the officers were trouped out of the room, they tried to negotiate for me to go with them but were denied. She came in and locked the door once more then placed a chair under the doorknobs, for extra security. She looked at me with hunger and I became erect in a matter of seconds. She slinked over to me and climbed on the bed and on me, sitting on my groin, stimulating me even more.

"Did you miss me?" I nodded.

"I missed you, too. I would have left them out there but I didn't want them to become sick." She is so considerate.

"What is your name?" she bit her lip in embarrassment at my question.

"Sorry, it's Erin."

"Well, Miss Erin, I would like to be untied so I could reciprocate your touch." She nodded and untied me and I proceeded to disrobe her and kiss her at the same time. Don't ask me how, I just did.

We were moaning into each other's mouth, touching everywhere licking each other's skin. Then I lived my fantasy, turning her over on her back she worked the buttons of my pants and I pulled them off. I rubbed against her warm body and then prepare myself against her and worked my way into her woman hood. I take control and I plunge into her, I fear I may have been too rough but she was panting and moaning loudly as I did.

She called out my name as she reached her climax, and I called hers as I jerked my final thrust.

"Will you come with me?" she asked quietly.

"Where?"

"My home, Valinor. There you will live with me forever."

"What do you mean 'forever'?"

"You'd be immortal. You'd never die."

"You're like that? Immortal?"

"Yes. Will you? Come home with me, I mean?"

"If you'll have me. You've spoiled me against all other women. You are the only one I'd want."

She smiled at me, and kissed me again. I never believed in love at first sight, until it happened to me. When it was time for them to leave they had to get off the ship quickly, not that it mattered, the ship that came to pick them up was faster than the Interceptor ever was. She was kind enough to tie me up and seem like an unwilling participant. She dressed in a beautiful white gown with knee high white boots and a shining crown on her head. She neglected to mention that she was a princess. 'Whoops.' Was all she said when I asked. So here I am, on Valinor with the love of my life, and a bunch of prancing elves. Her words not mine. Her father approved of me, which was a relief. The big blond turned out to be her body guard. He doesn't approve of me. Not a good thing, I never go out alone, not that she would let me. There's a dark haired elf that looks mournful every time he sees us together. I think he wanted to marry her. Am I married to her? She told me no. She doesn't like the marriages here because they mean if your spouse dies then you may die with them. The idea scares her but I'm fine with just pretending I'm married to her.

There she is, what is she wearing? Strips of fabric over her breasts and her love spot. She laughs when I call it that but I love that spot.

"Let's go, stud." I love her nicknames for me.

"Where?"

"To the beach, that we happen to have – all – to – ourselves." She grins at me and takes my hand. I don't think I'll ever get tired of this.

My name is Andrew Gillette, and I'm an immortal. She giggles when I say this. But later on, she'll be moaning my name, and that's fine with me.


End file.
